fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Refreshes/Script
Part 1: Customary Attire Before Battle * Anna: Get ready, everyone--summer is just getting started! * Sharena: Commander Anna! I'm happy to see the skip back in your step! * Anna: Of course! It is summer, after all. We shouldn't let any precious summer moments go to waste! For example... I've decided to start selling these specials summertime swimsuits! * Sharena: Wow--what a great idea! That's the Commander Anna we know and love! * Alfonse: Hmm... I suppose this is preferable to her collapsing from the strain of NOT selling swimsuits... (Scene transition) * Lyn: That merchant back there... what spell did she cast to get us to buy outfits like these?! We've been duped! * Fiora: If my subordinates saw me wearing something like this, I can't imagine what gossip it would inspire... * Lyn: She did say there are certain "Laws of the tropics", just like there are Laws of Sacae, so perhaps this is... normal? By wearing swimsuits like these, we are showing respect for the regional customs... Right? She DID say that are laws, didn't she? I didn't imagine it? * Ursula: It's possible... Just look at the people on the beach. They are dressed in a similar fashion... * Lyn: True... But do you think they paid as much as we did?! We were charged a premium for how little fabric we got... * Ursula: No time to worry about that! A battle is fast approaching... As the contract demands, we must engage. * Lyn: Wait--what? Fight? In THIS? Have you lost your mind? * Ursula: I am simply carrying out my task as it is presented to me. Nothing more, nothing less. If I must wear an outfit like this in order to see my mission through to its end, so be it. After Battle * Lyn: Ugh... Fall back! We have to retreat for now! * Ursula: Yes. Our enemy has a numbers advantage, so I agree. Retreat is our best option right now. Part 2: Friend of a Friend Before Battle * Wolt: The ocean is so calm. Something about it reminds me of home... Oh, wait! No time for distraction--I've got to prepare for Lord Roy's arrival! * Lilina: Oh! There you are, Wolt! I expected you'd be out swimming.. Are the waves not exciting enough for you? * Wolt: Ah, no, not right now... Oh! But I can serve as your lifeguard if you want to dive in! I'm happy to keep you safe. You're important to Lord Roy, after all, so I'll protect you no matter what! * Lilina: I'm no more important to Roy than you are, Wolt! You've been like brothers since you were children! And since you're so important to him, I'll be sure to protect you too--just as I would any friend of his! After Battle * Lilina: This is as far as we can take this, Wolt. Let's retreat while we have the opportunity! * Wolt: Of course, Lady Lilina. There's a path that way. Let's go! Part 3: Swimwear Warfare Before Battle * Ursula: Seems like everyone's here. Let's get started, then, shall we? * Lyn: Wait, wait... Are we sure these outfits are appropriate for what we're about to do? * Fiora: If it is what must be done, I will do it. For my homeland... for Ilia! * Wolt: I'll do whatever it takes too. Just you wait and see! * Lilina: All right, everyone... Let's go! After Battle * Alfonse: Another mission complete! * Sharena: Yeah! We did it! But there's still one thing I don't understand... We worked hard getting these fancy swimsuits ready, but then the others already had their own! * Alfonse: You're right... And they looked eerily similar to the ones Commander Anna put together as well... How odd! * Anna: Grrrr... Curse you, other Anna! You beat me to the punch--again! * Sharena: Wait... An Anna from another world? It can't be the same one as before, can it?! * Anna: Hmm... Well, I do have quite a few sisters. They make great allies--but they're also my fiercest rivals. This time, another Anna had the same idea I did and managed to cash in on it before I could... Was it a merchant Anna from another world? Or maybe a thief Anna? Argh! It could be any kind of Anna! * Sharena: The world of business can be awfully cutthroat, I guess, huh? I'm just glad you're back to your usual energetic self, Commander! * Alfonse: As am I. That, at the very least, is something worth celebrating! * Anna: Just you wait, other Annas! Next year, come summer... I'll show you what I'm made of... You'll all see! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts